Ultraman Dyna
Ultraman Dyna (ウルトラマンダイナ - Urutoraman Daina) is Ultra hero who came out in 1997. He is the successor of Ultraman Tiga. And he is the powerful clone of Ultraman Tiga. Story Dyna was a giant of light who was occured by the trainee at Training Squad ZERO, Shin Asuka. After Asuka was recruited into Super GUTS, the Mars Base of TPC was attacked by Spheres. Dyna then introduced himself broadly to his later campanions by destroying Spheres monster: Drambia, by just transforming. However, Dyna would then show off his skills by defeating the newly created monster: Neo-Drambia. But later on Earth, Dyna would demonstrate his Miracle Type and his Strong Type. On Sphere's last assault on the Mars Base, Dyna would be forced to fight the thing created from his power, Zeglanoid, created by the TPC. At the final battle, Dyna would defeat Gransphere, but also get himself sucked into a gap between dimensions, where Asuka would meet his father one more time. Abilities & Forms Flash Type. -This flash type is ressemble to Tiga's Multi Type. -This form are more focussing Ray/Beam attacks to defeat a monster than Tiga's Multi Type. -Character in this form like Ultraman(Hayata). *Solgent Ray: Ultraman Dyna’s primary signature attack.This ray is like Spacium Ray Ultraman(Hayata). It is fired as an electric blue ray and usually used as a finisher. This attack has enough power to kill monsters of equal size in just a single shot. *Projecter Ray: In order to power up the Solgent Ray Ultraman Dyna charged it with his two arms in a diagonally opposite position and fired when he crosses his arms. Used in order to match Ultraman Tiga's Zepillion Ray for the movie: Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light, it is twice as powerful as the normal Solgent Ray but only used once. *Flash Cycler: When needed, Ultraman Dyna can fire the Flash Cycler, a cutter beam, from his arms. *Dyna Ring Slash: Ultraman Dyna can form a white ring of energy in his hands and then throw it, cutting through almost anything like Ultraman(Hayata). *Ultra Fork: Ultraman Dyna can charge up an energy ball in his hands and then throw it. He can put a curve to this so that it acts like a curveball in baseball. It has the potential of killing opponents in a single shot. *Ultra Barrier: When needed, Ultraman Dyna can put up a barrier shield that protects him from attacks. This barrier can also reflect energy-based projectiles. *Transform: When needed, Ultraman Dyna can transform into his Miracle or Power modes. *Human Merging: When on Earth, Ultraman Dyna can combine his own life force with that of a human’s. This will allow him to save a human’s life who is about to die and also gift them with their own powers. Once merged, the human can then call on Ultraman Dyna with the Reflasher. *Dyna Beam Slash: Knife like beam shot by Dyna through his fingers, used in episode 11 on Monsarger with no success. *Dyna Spin Cut: Used against Neo Drambia's dimensional barrier, the spin is used to wipe out the barrier in episode 2. *Dyna Balloon: Creates a red energy sphere that travels upward like a ballon to attract the monster Baon's attention, used in episode 8. *Dyna Teleportation: Dyna can teleport short distances without the cost of energy. Used in episode 25. *Ultra Barrier: A weak barrier of light used to deflect beam attacks. *Ultra Water Stream: Used to put out strong fires. Used in episode 2. *TD Bomber: Used when combined with Tiga's Zepellion Ray, used to destroy Queen Moneila in Ultraman Tiga and Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light. Miracle Type. -this miracle type is ressemble to Tiga's sky type -This form is not speed increase,but proximity also increase in long distance attack(land) than Tiga's Sky Type. *Revolium Beam A: A fire beam that fired from his arm. If anyone attacked, he can enter into another *Weakness: He can only active in earth from 3.00. If three minutes has passed, he will be back to his human form in weak condition. *dimension. *Revolium Beam B: When the enemy attack him, he can absorb it and fire it back. *Energy Beam: When needed, Ultraman Dyna, in Miracle type, can fire a beam of blue energy from his arm. This beam can cripple most monsters in a single shot. *Copies: Ultraman Dyna, when in Miracle type, can create three copies of himself. Its unknown if these copies are able to use Dyna’s other attacks. This ability is rarely used and the copies will vanish at Dyna’s will. *Energy Orb: Ultraman Dyna can engulf his body in energy and turn into an energy orb. He can then fly straight through opponents, destroying them instantly. *Ultra Barrier: When needed, Ultraman Dyna, in Miracle type, can put up an energy barrier to block energy and physical attacks. *Transform: When needed, Ultraman Dyna, in his Miracle type, can transform back into his normal Flash type. *Nature Control: Miracle type can control natural elements like lightning and fire. *Vision: Miracle type can see into enemy bodies to see their weakness. *Teleportation: Miracle type can teleport long distances at will without draining energy. *Advanced Water Stream: Miracle type can create more powerful water streams from his hands to put out volcanic fires. First used in episode 2. *Telekinesis: Ultraman Dyna can grasp enemies using telekinesis and throw them. *Energy Conversion: Ultraman Dyna can convert Plasma Energy into his own Light Energy. *Increases Speed and Defense: In Miracle Mode, his speed and defense are more stronger than before. In other words his move is more faster. *Magic Ultra: Used once against Garaon, Dyna, in Miracle-Type, can split himself into three and attack. *Ultra Psychic: Used against Gralen, Ultraman Dyna, in Miracle-Type, can generate a large amount of will power that can suspend and lift foes without flinching. Strong Type. -this strong type is ressemble to Tiga's Power Type. -This form is lowing in phisycal defense but attacking phisycal is more stonger than Tiga's Power Type. *Garnate Bomber: Ultraman Dyna, in Strong type, can unleash a large burst of energy from his arm. This attack will rip straight through an opponent’s body, often leaving perfect holes through whatever part is hit. *Vulcan Swing: Ultraman Dyna can swing monsters/enemies in the air. This technique also seen as finisher for Ultraman Dyna strong type in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3. *Slow Dynamite: Throws even the heaviest of enemies high into the air. *Strong Punch: When in Strong Type, Ultraman Dyna can coat his fist with energy and smash it into an opponent. They will then fly back and explode if weakened enough. *Ultra Barrier: When needed, Ultraman Dyna, in Strong Type, can put up an energy barrier to block energy and physical attacks. *Transform: When needed, Ultraman Dyna, in his Strong Type, can transform back into his normal Flash Type. *Slow Dynamics: If allowed, Ultraman Dyna can pick up huge boulders and throw them with incredible accuracy at enemies. *Cross Counter Punch: Used only once against Imitation Ultraman Dyna; Strong-Type can generate large amounts of energy in his right fist and hurl it, causing great amounts of damage. Stats Flash Type *Flight Speed: Mach 8 *Walking Speed: Mach 3 *Underground Speed: Mach 2 *Swimming Speed: Mach 2 *Jumping Length: 1000 meters *Grip Strength: 60,000 tons (human equivalent 60 Kg) *Weakness: He can only active in earth from 3.00. If three minutes has passed, he will be back to his human form in weak condition. Miracle Type *Flight Speed: Average: Mach 10, Special: Mach 88, Light speed possible. *Walking Speed: Mach 5 *Underground Speed: Mach 1 *Swimming Speed: Mach 3 *Jumping Length: 1,500 meters *Grip Strength: 40,000 tons (human equivalent to 40 Kg) *Weakness: He can only active in earth from 3.00. If three minutes has passed, he will be back to his human form in weak condition. Strong Type *Flight Speed: Mach 5 *Walking Speed: Mach 2.5 *Swimming Speed: Mach 1 *Underground Speed: Mach 3 *Jumping Length: 800 meters *Grip strength: 90,000 tons (human equivalent to 90 Kg) *Weakness: He can only active in earth from 3.00. If three minutes has passed, he will be back to his human form in weak condition. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie *After some time in the dimensional portal Dyna reappeared aboard the ZAP Spacy ship the Pendragon as it was being attacked byZettonian Seijin and Narse. After defeating both of them with little effort, he took the crew to the Monster Graveyard near Nebula M78, home of the Ultras who were like the guardians of light except for their origins being the result of evolution from their artificial sun known as the Plasma Spark. Upon arriving at the Monster Graveyard, Dyna fought Ultraman Belial and managed to hold his own until Ultraman Zero showed up to beat him mercilessly. Shortly after, Belial created the monster Beryudora, a creature composed of monsters from his own universe and several others, to fight off the heroes. However, the Ultras and ZAP Spacy still fought back and through their courage and sheer tenacity destroyed Beryudora. Once the Plasma Spark was restored to its temple, the people of Nebula M78 would continue on their mission to fight evil and defend the innocent throughout the universe with Shin and Dyna becoming allies of Zap Spacy Category:Ultras